


My Beautiful Death

by Darkabsolwriter



Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkabsolwriter/pseuds/Darkabsolwriter
Summary: This is a small collection of stories for keisuperstar on Tumblr for their "fanfic flashmob" I chose Rhino and Ivara.Just to let you guys know, even though this is done I may still rewrite it.





	1. Rhino

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your all enjoy these and I apologise that they're pretty short.

 

I didn't want this. I wasn't like the other Grineer. I didn't _want_ this. I didn't want this life, this... vile and short existence that is my own. But the soldier of steel didn't know that. The Tenno, didn't know.

He hunted down my fellow soldiers and sliced them in half with ease, his horn tearing through their armour and insides while he charged. He was a blur of white and gold as he hunted us down, his weight alone enough to kill as he soared above us, striking down those he deemed to be in his way. I hid behind a wall, praying that he didn't hear or see me. My mask hiding my fear. The fear I often felt. Afraid I would be discovered by my fellow Grineer that I wasn't exactly like them, that I had no drive to fight but now I held fear for being discovered by that metal killing machine. Blood stained and dripped upon his metal hide, his non-existent eyes scanning the area.

I vaguely remember the last time I had seen a Tenno. I can't quite recall what they were but I do remember that we fought together, trying to drive back the Corpus who had attempted to take over our ship. The Corpus, as well as the Tenno were _amazing_ to me. I usually admired both from a distance, the Corpus for their advanced technology and the Tenno for their strength and speed but having the Tenno to fight along side quickly told me which was the superior. Even back then, the Tenno cut through their enemies with ease, limbs went flying as they brandished their claws, the floor and ceiling painted red.

Now, I was being stared down upon by another one of those metal machines. Fear locked me in place as he seemed to look me over, almost as if to see if I was worth his time. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt my mask press further onto my face, I could feel the muzzle of his Corinth press against my forehead. My last thought was one of wonder. I wondered how much of my life would have been different if I hadn't been a Grineer.


	2. Rhino and Ivara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the Rhino one I had done but with Ivara in it during the flash back. I do still intend to post the Ivara one once it's finished!

I didn't want this. I wasn't like the other Grineer. I _didn't_ want this. I didn't want this life, this... vile and short existence that is my own. But the soldier of steel didn't know that. The Tenno, didn't know. He hunted down my fellow soldiers and sliced them in half with ease, his horn tearing through their armour and insides while he charged. He was a blur of white and gold as he hunted us down, his weight alone enough to kill as he soared above us, striking down those he deemed to be in his way. I hid behind a wall, praying that he didn't hear or see me. My mask hiding my fear. The fear I often felt. Afraid I would be discovered by my fellow Grineer that I wasn't exactly like them, that I had no drive to fight but now I held fear for being discovered by that metal killing machine. Blood stained and dripped upon his metal hide, his non-existent eyes scanning the area.

I vaguely remember the last time I had seen a Tenno. I can't quite recall what they were but I do remember that we fought together, trying to drive back the Corpus who had attempted to take over our ship. The Corpus, as well as the Tenno were amazing to me. I usually admired both from a distance, the Corpus for their advanced technology and the Tenno for their strength and speed but having the Tenno to fight along side quickly told me which was the superior. Even back then, the Tenno cut through their enemies with ease, limbs went flying as they brandished their swords and claws, the floor and ceiling painted red. However, there was a Tenno that was different than the others that worked with us. Her abilities enabled her to disappear within the blink of an eye, making it easier for her to sneak up on our foes and plunge her daggers into their throats or back. Although, I had also seen this soldier of steel pull a powerful bow out of the air, shooting off three arrows to pin her enemies down where they stood.

Now, I was being stared down upon by another one of those metal machines. Fear locked me in place as he seemed to look me over, almost as if to see if I was worth his time. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt my mask press further onto my face, I could feel the muzzle of his Corinth press against my forehead. My last thought was one of wonder. I wondered how much of my life would have been different if I hadn't been a Grineer.


	3. Ivara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My last piece for keisuperstar's fanfic flashmob on Tumblr. Hope you guys all enjoy this one!

No one knew what was happening. All anyone knew was that everyone's necks kept snapping or just they just disappeared due to an unknown and unseen force. Even then, everyone knew that it was the Tenno. What kind of Tenno or where they were was still unknowable. I had studied the Tenno, I knew there were at least three different ones that could go invisible like this. One of which is Octavia whose music allows her to become undetectable but it wasn't her, we would have definitely heard something by now. Then there is Loki but it was also easy to determine it wasn't him either as we would have seen an energy restore or our allies would be killed at a faster pace. No, this had to be Ivara. She could stay invisible for as long as she wanted, provided she had enough energy, giving her the advantage of being allowed to take as long as she wished. At least for me, I would be able to have a quick look of her before I died.

All my allies crowded under the large blue bubble that continued to grow in size, waiting with baited breath for the Ivara to appear. We didn't hear or see anything for a while as more and more fellow Corpus crowded around me. Understandably they are scared. I am too.

Every so often we would see a flash of colour, someone always pointed it out, quickly drawing our attention to it as we stared. Afraid. Some of my fellow Corpus were quickly losing their sanity due to the wait. The wait of our freedom from this machine's cruel game.

Those who ventured too far from the safety of the ability-disabling bubble were quickly shot down. One single arrow piercing through their chest and pining their arms to the floor. If not that, then an unseen blade was there to swipe their heads cleanly off their shoulders. Why did this cruel being like to torture us? What had we done to deserve her torment? Suddenly a figure burst through our defense.

Her large green eye stared me in the face as I recognised an arrow piercing into my armour although it was clear that it was not from the bow she had used before. She seemed... angry? Was I making it difficult for her to play her wicked game of cat and mouse? _Good._

Soon all I felt was a sharp pain in my chest that was making it difficult for me to breathe. The dark grasped at my vision and mind, drowning out the last screams and cries of my fellow Corpus as they fell.

I hope the Tenno fall with us. They may believe themselves to be all high and mighty but they are just like the Orokin.

  
Selfish. Greedy.


End file.
